MikanBot
by BrokenFacades
Summary: Have you ever been sent out to do a simple task like give someone a message? Only for it to turn into some crazy off-the-wall encounter? Natsume sure has... Somewhere in the distance Mikan sneezed. R


**A/N: Well, for everyone who reads my story _Five Words_ you won the challenge and the one-shot has been posted as promised! Beware the randomness! Haha, anyways this is purely humor with a touch of romantic fluff, so be prepared!**

**Summary: **Have you ever been sent out to do a simple task like give someone a message? Only for it to turn into some crazy off-the-wall encounter? Natsume sure has... Somewhere in the distance Mikan sneezed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the other things mentioned in this.

MikanBot

Natsume Hyuuga, thirteen, wondered once again how the ever-girly Narumi Anjou roped him into being a messenger boy. He didn't know. The job was to simply find Mikan and take her to class B because he needed to tell her something "very important". Psh.

He stared down at the little black and red lanyard tied around his wrist, a small tangerine charm hanging next to a slightly larger black cat.

"_So that whenever you look at your wrist you think of me!"_ she had told him when she proudly tied it on his right arm one day. Apparently Mikan had spent a good week getting those two girls with the pink and blue hair –Annie and Noniko or something – to teach her to make it.

Right. _This_ was why he was doing it. Stupid Polka dot.

He sighed and continued walking, hands stuffed in his pockets as he did so. The search for the hyperactive girl had started a good half hour ago and he had yet to find her despite checking the places she was most likely to go and he was getting annoyed.

The fire-caster glanced up at the large clock on the side of the cafeteria: 4:31. It was then that Natsume decided that if he didn't find her in the next fifteen minutes that he would give up and go back to his dorm.

Screw Narumi.

Somewhere in the distance a blond haired teacher sneezed.

Natsume sighed. When he found that girl he was going to-

"Oh, hi Natsume! I was looking for you!" exclaimed a cheerful voice. Natsume stopped dead in his tracks as a brunet bounced over to him.

-_kill her._

"Polka," Natsume acknowledged with a scowl. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you! That's where." She told him, a funny tone in her voice.

Natsume blinked.

"Whatever," he muttered, annoyed. "Come with me. Narumi needs you."

"Okay!"

At her agreement Natsume began to walk in the direction of the school… only to see that Mikan wasn't following.

"Mikan?"

"What do you want now, Natsume?" she asked with a blink.

"I just told you. Narumi needs to see you."

"Negi."

"Negi…?" Natsume mumbled, looking at Mikan strangely.

"Yes." She replied as though what she had just said was _completely_ normal.

"Um. What are you standing around for? Someone is gonna run over you!"

"Wha-? Are you alright?" Natsume brought a hand up to Mikan's forehead, checking for fever.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay then." He turned back in the direction of the school. "Well then let's get goi-"

"Hello, Mary Poppins!"

Natsume stopped once again and spun around to look at her with wide eyes.

"Mary Poppins?" he sputtered. "Where the hell did that come from? Are you okay Polka? You're acting weirder than usual."

"Hmm…" Mikan hummed, "interesting."

"What?"

"Your name."

"My… name?"

"Yes your name is Mary Poppins!"

"When did I say that was my name? Did you hit your head or something?"

"You know, _Mary_," Mikan huffed, "I am always polite to you but you are very rude."

"…"

"I Love Lucy."

"Uh… I'm going to go tell Narumi that he needs to wait to talk to you. I'm taking you to the hospital."

He grabbed Mikan's arm and began pulling her in the direction of the hospital.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Natsume had no answer for that.

"What are you, dumb?"

"…"

"Or did the flying pickles finally get to you or something?"

"…."

Mikan blinked.

"How do you do?"

"Er, fine." _'I'm not so sure about you though.'_

"Who is Freeza?" she asked suddenly.

"Umm…. Mi- Polka, really: what's wrong with you today?"

"You're calendar stupid."

"What?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Are you…. retarded?"

"Not today!"

Natsume faced-palmed.

"You got hit one too many times in the head by the Baka gun," he muttered. "I'm going to _kill_ Imai."

"It's because you left it on the windowsill to cool. Everyone knows that if you do that, someone will come and steal your pie." Mikan said smartly.

"The hell?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"You already asked me that."

Why was he doing this again?

"Touché. What is your name then?"

"You should know that by now."

"Have you seen Matrix Reloaded?"

"Yeah..."

Mikan was silent for a while after that and Natsume sighed in relief.

Then suddenly, "I love you!"

Natsume went red before remembering that she had gone insane.

"No you don't," he muttered, face still flushed.

"What?" she wailed. " Yes I do!"

"No, you don't."

"B-but I thought we had something…"

"Look, Polka. You are acting really strange today. Back off."

"But that's why the chicken went bad. Poser."

"Huh?"

OoOoO

Mikan stood inside the hospital lobby, a smug grin on her face. She was surrounded by a group of her friends and her favorite teacher.

"I _cannot_ believe you pulled that off," Sumire said shaking her head in disbelief.

Koko just snickered as he recalled the bewildered way that Natsume had passed of the little brunet to Hotaru's older brother, saying that there was something majorly wrong with her before leaving in a flustered huff.

Anna giggled, sharing a look with her best friend Nonoko. "He was so freaked out too! I didn't think you could pull it off."

Next to her Hotaru chuckled. "I got the whole thing on tape. How much to you think it will go for?"

The group just looked at her.

"I want a copy!" Koko announced after a moment.

The stares turned to him.

"_Anyway_," Mikan said, "thank you Narumi-sensei for helping out with this! If you hadn't gone and told him to find me he would have just hung out with Ruka all day and I would never have had a chance."

Narumi just chuckled. "Glad to be of service, Mikan-chan."

The group laughed before Mikan's eyes widened slightly and she clapped a fist against her open palm, remembering something.

"Oh yeah!" she said suddenly, her expression turning smug once more as she smirked at her friends. "Pay up." She simpered, holding her hand palm up for all to see.

A few grumbles were heard as they dug into their pockets and each handed her 850¥. Mikan smiled as she counted up the money before pausing. She only had 3400¥. She scowled, looking over at her best friend.

"Hotaru-chan…" she said, giving her friend a nudge. "Where's my money?"

If looks could kill Mikan would have died a thousand horrific deaths.

The inventor handed her the money with frown.

"So," Nonoko asked once Mikan was done counting and satisfied with the total, "Where did you come up with the idea to be so completely off-the-wall and random that it made Natsume freak out so much that he took you to the hospital to get checked out? The bet was just to make him freak a little."

Everyone looked at her eagerly.

Mikan smiled.

"Cleverbot."

**A/N: Haha! XD**

**Yeah… so I got this idea after I randomly happened to stumble upon Cleverbot. It is an AI (artificial intelligence) that you can have a conversation with, and while it can (occasionally) hold a real conversation, it's super random! And suddenly I was like, "Omg, what if Mikan acted as random as Cleverbot around Natsume? I bet he'd freak! XD" And so MikanBot was born ^^**

**(Link to the website on my profile, if anyone wants it)**

_**Negi **_– Japanese word for green onions

_**Freeza**_ – a character in Dragon Ball Z

_**850**__**¥ -**_ is roughly 10 dollars

**Review!**


End file.
